1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system for a communications network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advanced telecommunications networks are bearer oriented. A telecom operator does not know for which applications customers are using the communications network.
In this case and in the description below, “applications” implies the whole of hardware (PCs etc.) and software (control and application software) which customers are using for, e.g., Internet browsing, e-mail, video meetings etc.
The customer has an opinion on the quality of the application making use of the bearer (the network), not on the quality of the bearer itself. From the operator, however, it is expected that he will provide sufficient Technical Quality of Service (QoS) to the customer.
The present invention relates to a system for determining the minimum required technical QoS (TQS) in the network (bearer) on the basis of the “User-perceived” QoS (UQS) desired by the customer.
Several mechanisms for providing TQS guarantees in a network are generally known. Frequently, guarantees are provided on TQS parameters, such as “bit error rate”, “packet loss”, “throughput bit rate” and “delay”. In addition, various mechanisms are known for measuring UQS, e.g., for transmission chains comprising speech or video coders and decoders. The known systems, however, have the drawback that any coupling between the TQS guarantees (operator) and the UQS wishes (customer) is lacking.
That coupling is hard to make and, in addition, depends on the terminal and the wishes of the customer. The customer eventually observes a quality which for the major part is determined by the terminal. If there are problems with the quality, the operator is often (unjustly) blamed. The customer just wants to get “value for his money” or, in other words, a maximum overall quality-price ratio.